Kenshin's Bad Day
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: Our poor Rurouni suffers from a terrible day.x From evil pots, to being mistaked for a girl, what will happen next


A/N: I thought it would be cute to experiment with this type of thing ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~****~*~* ~**~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin's Bad Day"  
  
Kenshin stood in the kitchen happily. He gathered some items, by choice, and started to make something to eat. Soon he heard giggles entering the kitchen. He looked down to see two pairs of great big brown eyes, staring curiously at him. "Whatcha doing Ken-nii?" Suzume asked, curiosity filling her thoughts. Kenshin smiled warmly, bending down to pick the girls up. They jumped in his arms, giggling more than ever. "I am attempting to try a new meal for today's breakfast, that I am" Kenshin answered, hugging the squiggling girls. "Ooh can we help?" Ayame asked. Kenshin felt a cold shiver down his spine. He remembered the last time Ayame and Suzume had tried to help. There was one BIG mess rather than one small snack. "I think I can do it myself Ayame-chan. Thank you for your concern though" he said softly.  
"Please Ken-nii. We promise we'll do an extra-special job" the both of them pleaded. Kenshin smiled in defeat. How could he say no to an "extra- special" job? "I suppose. But just a little ok?" Kenshin agreed placing the girls down. "Oh boy" the girls shouted happily. As time went by Kenshin was pleased by his junior assistants. "Oh, I seemed to have forgotten the carrots. Ayame can you watch your sister while I go to the porch and get them?" Kenshin asked. Ayame had already began nodding. Kenshin walked out heading for the porch. "How come you get to be in charge" Suzume asked, carrying over some other ingredients. "Because I am the olderest" Ayame answered, stirring a large wooden spoon in a bowl. "Can I be the olderest too?" Suzume asked. "No. Uncle Kenny said me only!" Ayame shot back.  
Suzume's eyes filled with tears, "Your mean I'll telling Kaoru- neesan!" And with that Suzume threw her ingredients in the pot and ran out of the kitchen. The pot starting bubbling. Ayame's eyes grew big, "Uh Ken- nii" she called out. The pot began shaking and liquid starting erupting, "Ken-nii!" Ayame shouted louder than before. Soon liquid shot everywhere. Ayame was covered with the mysterious goo. Yahiko heard a high-pitch scream. "Ayame? I'm coming Ayame!" he shouted running towards the kitchen. He entered to find slimy substance being flung everywhere. "GYAH! Ayame what did you do?" Yahiko asked, dodging some shots. "I don't know! Stop it, it's scaring me" Ayame cried, tears filling her eyes. Yahiko smirked defiantly, "Don't worry Ayame I'm here to protect you" he shouted charging for the out of control pot. He began striking it with his shinai. "Die! Die, die, die, die!" he shouted. But this only angered the evil pot more. It began rotating faster and faster, "Oh my God! Kenshin!!!!!!!!" Yahiko screamed running out to fetch the rurouni.  
Suzume walked back in the kitchen rubbing her teary eyes, "K-Karou- neesan says I can help" she sniffed. A large glob struck her in the face. She began crying again, "I'm telling again!" she shouted running back out of the kitchen. Kenshin ran into the kitchen, seeing Ayame huddled in the corner. "Ayame-chan what happened?" he asked breathlessly. Ayame, crying, answered in a scared voice, "I don't know. Please don't be mad at me!" Kenshin pulled out his reverse blade sword, taking one swing towards the evil pot. At once the pot fell to the floor helplessly. Kenshin redrew his sword, sliding it with a clashing noise. He sighed wiping the gooey substance off his hair. Ayame ran over to Kenshin and gave the pot a kick. "You bad pot" she said. Ayame looked at Kenshin, "Uncle Ken-nii never ever leave me in the kitchen by myself again! Or next time I wont be able to save you!" she stated stomping her foot and walking out of the kitchen. Kenshin stood, wide eyed and shocked, "Oro" he said fighting off the urge to faint.  
After cleaning the rather large mess in the kitchen, Kenshin headed towards the market to re-shop for the items he had needed or had gotten destroyed in the accident in the kitchen. Alone at last. He walked slowly, humming to himself. He strode past the many sale tents. He spotted a nice lavender kimono. He smiled. "That would look very nice on Kaoru-dono" he said, noticing the detail on the clothing. His eyes trailed to another marquee. There he saw exotic ribbons, most likely imported from other countries. Once again he smiled, "That ribbon would look lovely in Kaoru- dono's hair" he whispered. Blushing madly, as his eyes led him to a rather "short" dress that exposed too many openings. Kenshin pinched himself for imagining Kaoru in an outfit like that. "I think she should look rather tasty in that" he heard battousai whisper in his head. He stopped shaking his head, "You stay out of this" he muttered. He felt battousai smirk, than leave his thoughts.  
"Hey watch out!" Kenshin turned to find a racing cart heading his way. He easily dodged feeling the corner of the cart strike his hair lightly. "Hey sorry buddy lost control there" the sales man apologized. Kenshin smiled, "There's no need for apologies. All is forgiven." Kenshin turned and continued walking. Feeling something odd he stopped reaching back for his hair. His hair was loose? He figured the force of the cart had split his hair band, leaving his hair loose. He sighed. Usually when he hair was let loose, it got in his eyes. "The one time I don't bring an extra" he whispered. Kenshin stopped in front of the vegetables. "There you are Keira Takanshi! Do you know how long we have been waiting!" a man shouted grabbing Kenshin by the arm. "Excuse me?" Kenshin said feeling himself being led. "Here I am waiting for you for 15 minutes, and look here you are looking at vegetables!" the man fussed shaking his head. Kenshin stopped, "I think you have the wrong person sir. My name is Ken" "Oh yes, yes, charming but we have to get you ready!" he shouted seating Kenshin on a chair. He placed chains on Kenshin's arms and legs. "There now you won't go running anywhere!" Kenshin struggled, "What your doing is wrong let me go!" Kenshin protested.  
"Oh now, now calm down sweetheart here let's get your make up on" the man stated taking some powder and dabbing Kenshin's face. Kenshin wrinkled his nose, sneezing lightly, "What are you doing?" he asked, becoming a bit annoyed. "Well I'm sorry dear but we have to get your ready for the show!" "Show?" Kenshin repeated. "The Takanshi Fashion show!" the man declaimed. "Fashion show oro!" Kenshin shouted, trying to break free. "Your not getting away from me this time. Your father was so angry with me the last time I let you just slip away! You teenagers so full of life. Your father spent a fortune on this fashion show. You should feel honored that he chose YOU to be in it young lady." The continued to apply items to Kenshin's face. "But sir I assure you! I am not who you think I am. Look would I carry a sword?" Kenshin asked, struggling his hand to pull out his sword. "Oh my heavens! Where did you get such a filthy thing! Come now let me throw it away" And with that the man tossed Kenshin's reverse blade sword onto the hay beside them.  
"ORO!" Kenshin called out. "Teihi? Teihi there you are dear. I found your glasses on the barrel. I thought you might need them" an older woman called sticking her hand into the tent with the glasses. "Oh thank you Hira I appreciate it" the man answered taking the glasses. But before the man could put them on, a heavy-built man stormed into the tent. "Teihi I found her! She was by the jewelry stand again!" he said holding a teenage girl by the arm. She had long red hair, and pretty shade of eyes. A little darker than Kenshin's perhaps. "What are you talking about Genshi? I have Keira right here. The built man started laughing. Not just any laugh, but a deep, hard, tearjerker laugh. "P-Put on your g-glasses" he said between each laugh. The man did as he was told and looked at Kenshin. "OH MY HEAVENS!" he shouted stumbling back towards the hay. Kenshin sighed, placing his head and hands down. The chains clinking with his movement. "Oh my, dear, dear, dear! I am so sorry! Here let me help you!" he said unlinking the chains and freeing Kenshin. "No! Please I must be going" Kenshin rushed, picking up his sword and dashing out of the tent. "Now where did Keira go?!" The built man looked around, "Beats me?" Never in his life had he been sooooo humiliated! Kenshin ran home, ignoring the laughing and comments he was getting by the local civilians. He headed back for the dojo. That was one place he knew that he wouldn't get laughed at.  
Megumi was standing outside watering the small plants, singing to herself. Kenshin approached her, "Megumi-dono please do you think you could" Megumi looked at Kenshin, smiling brightly, "Oh hello Jo-chan can I help you?" she asked. Kenshin felt anger boil up within his body. Still he remained calm. "Megumi-dono it's me Kenshin" he whispered, a bright red taking over his face. Megumi's eyes grew wide with laughter. "Ken-san what did you do to yourself" she asked in a laughter held voice. "I didn't purposely do this to myself I was thought for someone else. Please don't mention anything to the others" he pleaded. Two small fox ears popped on her head, "Oh don't worry Ken-san I won't" she smiled walking back inside. Kenshin sighed heading for the back entrance to the dojo. At least no one would see him there. He opened the gate tiptoeing through the bushes. "Look there he is!" Yahiko shouted pointing Kenshin out. "Oh my God Kenshin what the heck happened to you. You look like a flower girl" Yahiko fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in laughter pain. "Yea Kenshin did you get in a fight with a fairy and loose!" Sanosuke joined in, laughing like crazy.  
Kaoru walked out, "Now boys Megumi told me everything. I mean come on he can't look that ba-." Kaoru froze looking at the being standing before her. Her eye twitched, her mouth slightly open. "You see" Kaoru said in a high pitched tone, "She I mean he is not that bad." "Yea she's a real rose- rouni Kenshin now!" Sano elbowed Yahiko. "R-rose-rouni PAHAHAH!" Yahiko began laughing again. Kaoru couldn't hold in laughter much longer, so she let it out. Appalled at his so called "friends" Kenshin stormed for the bathhouse to wash his face. "Come back princess! We won't laugh anymore" Sano called after him. Kaoru ran after him. "Kenshin I'm sorry but you should really see yourself" she said catching up to him. She took him to the small pond to show him his reflection. Kenshin gasped suddenly, "Is that me?" he asked. "Yes.. yes it is..." Kaoru said trying her hardest not to laugh again. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into a small smile. He opened to his mouth to speak, but instead laughter came out. Kaoru and Kenshin both laughed for a minute or so. "Oh Kaoru-dono I am going to give myself gray hair sooner than I need" Kenshin stated taking a puddle of water and splashing towards his face. "Oh Kenshin what are we going to do with you" Kaoru laughed, rubbing his wet red hair.  
  
A/N: I betcha thought that was over huh? That's the first chapter. Wait till ya see what the second chapter holds! ^^ I was thinking about putting some characters in the story. If you wanna be in the second chapter, just email me a'kay! 


End file.
